culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Gimme All Your Lovin'
| Length = 3:59 | Label = Warner Bros. | Writer = }} | Producer = Bill Ham | Last single = "Tube Snake Boogie" (1981) | This single = "Gimme All Your Lovin'" (1983) | Next single = "Got Me Under Pressure" (1983) }} "Gimme All Your Lovin'" is a song by ZZ Top from their 1983 album Eliminator. It was released as the album's first single in 1983. Initially unsuccessful in the UK upon its August 1983 release, in the wake of the band's American success (the single reached no. 37 on the [[Billboard Hot 100|US Billboard Hot 100]] chart), it was promptly re-released, and reached no. 10 on the UK Singles Chart. It ties with the band's 1992 cover of Elvis Presley's "Viva Las Vegas" as their highest-charting single in the UK. The song was produced by band manager Bill Ham, and recorded and mixed by Terry Manning. Music video Directed by Tim Newman, the video features ZZ Top playing at a gas station, along with actor/model Peter Tramm playing a young gas station mechanic, and introduces classic ZZ elements such as the red "ZZ Eliminator Car," the "ZZ Keychain" and the "Three ZZ Girls" as heroines. It is the first of a ZZ Top music video series. Tramm returned in their later music video for "Sharp Dressed Man". Album appearances In addition to Eliminator, "Gimme All Your Lovin'" appears on the following compilations: * Rancho Texicano * Chrome, Smoke & BBQ * Greatest Hits Charts Weekly charts 1Gimme All Your Lovin' 2000 Year-end charts Other versions *Kym Mazelle and Jocelyn Brown's 1994 rendition, which utilized a sample from C+C Music Factory's "Deeper Love", reached number 22 in the UK Singles Chart. *In 1993 a Finnish band Leningrad Cowboys recorded on the Helsinki Senate Square a live cover version of this song featuring Red Army Choir, with a bit of the National Anthem of the Soviet Union making its way into the arrangement, along with choruses of "Halleluiah" as well. *A house/modern R&B version entitled "Gimme All Your Lovin' 2000", combining samples from the original with alternate rap lyrics, was released by Martay in 1999. *Lonestar released a version of the song in 2002 for the album Sharp Dressed Men: A Tribute to ZZ Top. *"Gimme All Your Lovin'" was featured in the animated film Happy Feet (2006). *A cover version of the song appears as downloadable content for Guitar Hero World Tour, and can be downloaded for all subsequent games (except for Smash Hits). *A cover version was done on by musician John Roderick and released as part of the Sweetheart 2010 on iTunes. *In 2011, American band Filter covered the song for the tribute album ZZ Top: A Tribute from Friends. Personnel *Billy Gibbons – guitar, lead vocals *Dusty Hill – bass, backing vocals *Frank Beard – drums References Category:1983 singles Category:1983 songs Category:Lonestar songs Category:Songs written by Billy Gibbons Category:Songs written by Dusty Hill Category:Songs written by Frank Beard (musician) Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:ZZ Top songs